Wilted Shadows
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: Dick struggled to free himself, but he was paralyzed in place,each breath clouding into an icy vapor the spread out to billow in front of his face, his pupils shrunken to black pin points with panic. A dark black demonic presence made itself known. The Team has been having strange dreams of this same demonic creature. Suddenly, their nightmares become reality.


It was coming straight for him.

Dick struggled to free himself, but he was paralyzed in place, each breath clouding into an icy vapor the spread out to billow in front of his face, his pupils shrunken to black pin points with panic, cold, icy sweat rolling down his face ever so slowly.

A dark black demonic prescence made itself known, climbing through a dark magenta-purple jagged tear in the dark nothingness around them, which was even darker than the demon and spread into an endless void. The creature shimmered and flickered, almost as if it were part of a computer and began to glitch as though part of it's code were missing. It's physical appearance was like that of a dragon's, though it was more lean and muscled, sharp spikes littering it's shoulders, back, tail, head, and neck. Two horns curved from the base of it's head, curving down before sharply curving back upwards, it's lengths covered in plates of black bone like substance.

In the center of it's chest, surrounded by the spiky black armor, sat what appeared to be a dark blood-red gem, brighter shades of the color swirling and shimmering inside it, just barely visible to the naked eye. It would sometimes produce a hum much like the one that had driven people insane and made them suicide, which the sound could only be heard by certain people. Every so often, the gem, or as Dick would call it, the core, which somewhat resembled Iron Man's from the Marvel comics Wally sometimes bought, would hum louder with an almost organic mechanical growl, the gem glowing brighter before dimming again, the hum returning to a softer volume.

After gazing deeply into Dick's eyes, the creature suddenly began to slowly raise it's dark, armored head as the shimmering and glitching portal sealed itself up behind the creature, it's large jaws parting vastly as it began to speak, it's teeth flashing dimly, a shimmering misty vapor of ice swirling from it's mouth.

And then, it spoke.-

Dick jolted awake with a shuddering gasp of cold terror, panting and heaving as he greedily sucked in oxygen into his lungs. He felt like he had been doused with ice water, the feeling of icy, helpless horror still flooding adreniline into his veins.

He glanced around his room, scanning for any signs of a possible intruder. The walls of his room were a colorless gray, the only colors on them being from posters pinned to the wall. His furnished desk sat to the left of the room, a lamp resting on it's surface along with several Gotham case notes. His bed rested to the right, his bedspread a deep blue whilst the pillow, sheets and mattress were a crisp white that shone easily against the dark azure color.

Dick took inhaled deeply several times to try and calm his frayed nerves as he pondered over the strange nightmare, over the creature itself who had clambered through the purple tear in reality. As his heartbeat began to calm to it's normal steady pace and the ice began to ebb from his veins, he slid out of his bed and approached his closet lethargically slid the doors open, grabbing his normal attire of a green hoodie, black jacket, and dark gray jeans.

He slid the hoodie over his head and down his front, smoothing it with his hand to calm the ruffles that had appeared before pulling his dark jeans on, which were oddly comorting to Dick. He then pulled on his black jacket, letting it hang loosely on his shoulders. And for the finishing touches, he grabbed his golden yellow utility belt, clasping it shut around his waist before sliding a hand into one of it's pouches, producing a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses, which he then placed over his eyes.

It was only five thirty in the morning, so he would have to be quiet, so as not to wake up the entire team from their deep slumbers amongst the mountain. He grabbed his laptop, the one he used specially for when he was at the mountain or being Robin elsewhere, before stepping through the door. It hissed shut behind him as he began to walk down the hallway, turning into the living room and seating himself on the couch.

He might as well do a little research on that creature...

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys - I tryed to make this longer; I really did. I'm sorry it's still somewhat short, I'm trying to improve on my writing skills and patience whilst doing so. Reviews would be greatly appreciated; as they inspire me to continue on with my fanfictions.**

**On another note; I will post a reference for the creature that previously popped up in Dick's 'nightmare'. For now; the best picture I've made of it can be seen here: **** tinyurl m5znznt** (I really wish you could click links on here :P)


End file.
